US 2011/0156363 discloses chucks with coolant groove arrangements. In some embodiments there is a coolant flow path through a shank-receiving bore which is defined only by the tool's shaft and the groove arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,360 discloses a chuck with coolant grooves. However the coolant flow path includes, in addition to a tool and a groove arrangement (FIG. 3), an extra component in the form of a detachable nozzle ring which is fixedly tightened on the front end portion of the chuck (col. 2, first full paragraph). The detachability of the nozzle ring or the nozzles is stated to allow a user to advantageously selectively direct coolant flow for a wide variety of tools (final paragraph of the background and col. 2, fifth full paragraph).